Hannah Phillips
Hannah Phillips is a minor character in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film, Toy Story. She is the younger sister of Sid. Despite her brother's antics, she appears to be normal, and good-natured. She loves her dolls, although Sid normally ends up stealing and mutilating them one way or another. Role in the film Hannah is Sid's younger sister. Despite her brother's antics, she appears to be normal. She loves her dolls, although Sid normally ends up mutilating them in one way or another. Sid first takes Hannah's Janie Doll after he comes home from Pizza Planet and asking Hannah if he got something in the mail and she tells Sid that she doesn't know, and swaps its head with Sid's pterodactyl, effectively scaring her. She then reports him to their mother while Sid tries to convince her that she has been lying. Later, she finds Buzz with his arm broken off, having fell down to the floor and had severed his left arm after trying to fly to a window after discovering that he is a toy. Thinking this to be just another toy abused by Sid, she borrows him for her tea party as "Mrs. Nesbit" by dressing him with a pink apron and hat (similar to Mrs. Potato Head's). The other dolls at the tea party are headless dolls that Sid has previously wrecked (Buzz calls them "Marie Antoinette and her little sister"). Much later, Hannah answers the door, not knowing that Ducky, one of the mutant toys, has rung it as part of Woody's strategical scheme to save Buzz from Sid. Soon, Sid's pet dog Scud, who is chasing another mutant toy, the speedy Frog, rams into her, knocking her down as he exits onto the porch. Annoyed at Scud for his stupidity, Hannah closes the door in Scud's face, locking him out. When Sid becomes frightened of toys after his toys come alive in front of his face, Hannah takes revenge on her brother by shoving her new doll Sally (apparently a replacement doll for Janie) into his face and chasing him into his room. This was her trying to scare him even more and asking her brother if he wants to play with her Sally doll. Gallery Hannah Phillips Screenshot 1.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4702.jpg|"I don't know." Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|"I. Don't. Know." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 2.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 3.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 4.png|Scared of seeing her doll's decapitated head replaced with a pterodactyl's. Hannah Phillips Screenshot 5.png|Hannah meets Buzz Lightyear Hannah Phillips Screenshot 6.png|"Would you like some more tea, Ms. Nesbit?" Hannah Phillips Screenshot 7.png|"Mom?" (Hannah heard a voice, she believed it was her Mother's voice but it was Woody.) Hannah Phillips Screenshot 8.png|"Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 9.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 10.png|"Stupid dog." Hannah Phillips Screenshot 11.png Trivia *Despite hearing Woody (pretending to be her mother), it is unsure as to whether Hannah knows that toys come to life, much like her brother did. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral characters